Things That Go Bump In The Dark
by The Devil in Red Knickers
Summary: Yaoi. Sexy mystery pairing- bad boys doing very naughty things! ;) Very tart LEMONaid. nc-. A Birthday present for a dear friend from B.E. R &R.


Hey- Cass. I finished it a little late, but here's your present!  
  
  
  
THINGS THAT GO BUMP IN THE DARK By the Devil in Red Knickers  
  
  
  
"Hi. . .I'm uh. . .here ta see Doctor Malsay. . ."  
  
". . .Mr Kinneas. . .you're early today. . ."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Irvine plunked himself down on the velour sofa, legs flung wide apart and head tilted back against the stucco walls. His stereotypical hat drooped over and cast a dark shadow over his violet eyes.  
  
"I. . .just had ta get away from there. They were drivin' me crazy. . ."  
  
"Mr. Kinneas, If you please." The Secretary frowned and gave him an exasperated glare. "I'm not your psychiatrist- don't volunteer the details of your sordid life. I really don't feel like being jealous right now."  
  
Chuckling, the SeeD captain saluted and pushed his hat over his grinning face. Being early gave him a chance to mentally decide exactly what he wanted to say to his shrink. The man was wily- almost as wily as the cowboy himself- and Irvine needed to make sure he didn't volunteer any of the wrong-type of information.  
  
No- that definitely wouldn't be advantageous.  
  
Doctor Malsay wouldn't be in for another ten minutes- the man's precision nearly crossed the border into obsessive-compulsive land.  
  
It was dangerous.  
  
Irvine had never really believed in head shrinkers- really, they were just medical doctors, prone to hypochondria, who were squeamish about blood and fluids and the sound of bones cracking. In Irvine's mind, they were just power-hungry story-mongers, feasting on their patient's fears and guilty, dirty pleasures.  
  
Meeting Doctor Malsay wasn't a great revelation- no, his views on shrinks weren't especially altered. But Irvine realized just how fun it was to fuck with people's minds.  
  
So he went. . .  
  
. . .Every week. . .  
  
. . .And whenever the hell he needed to get away from Commander Iceprick and his merry band of naggers.  
  
One can only take so much nagging.  
  
He'd first met the good doctor on the Balamb shore line, seven months ago. It had all started out in Garden with Irvine minding his own business and Squall and Quistis obsessing over everyone else's.  
  
So Selphie'd left to establish neo-Trabia Garden. Big Deal.  
  
So she'd taken Zell with her. Big Deal.  
  
So Irvine had no one and no one loved him. . .Big Fuckin' Deal.  
  
So he left the two Garden Alphas blithering and protesting in his room and ventured down to the sea shore to gather his thoughts on the matter.  
  
Well. . .he would'a wept like a little baby had that other guy not been there.  
  
Surprisingly, it had been that other guy who had struck up the conversation and continued to chatter. The guy's sarcasm and wit intrigued Irvine and, eventually, the two had ventured over to the pub, where they'd discussed Irvine's issues, Malsay's practice and the waitress' sinfully perky. . .personality.  
  
Doctor Malsay was young- a little older than Irvine himself- and fresh out of medschool. He had lived in Balamb for part of his childhood and, on a nostalgic whim, had flown back to start up a practice in the little city. The people of Balamb island had suffered during the sorceress war, so the young doctor had figured it would be a prime location to begin helping people. . .and helping himself to them.  
  
Yes- Irvine had been right. The psychiatrist was a story monger.  
  
In fact, he got off on every single sick, violent recount he heard.  
  
Oh, he did help people- gave them good advice and analyzed them creatively. But the handsome young doctor got a sadistic thrill from misery and sin. It was intriguing.  
  
And that was why Irvine Kinneas continued to visit Doctor F. S. Malsay.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Kinneas?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Irvine broke out of his evocative reverie.  
  
"Doctor Malsay's arrived. You can go in now."  
  
The secretary didn't REALLY know that he was in there, but because it was thirty seconds after the hour, they both knew that the man would've been waiting for thirty-one seconds. And Irvine certainly didn't want to make him wait any longer.  
  
He waltzed into the parlor. It was dark.  
  
"Lock the door." A male voice grumbled through the space, the baritone frequency seductive and pulsating.  
  
Gulping, Irvine did so.  
  
"Uh.doc? What's with the. . .?  
  
"My car wouldn't start so I plugged it into the back and re-routed it ta fuel my electric battery. Blew the fuse and the generator. Fucking electric cars.." There was a dangerous edge in the doctor's voice. Irvine shrugged.  
  
"Ah. Okay. Well. . ."  
  
"Lie on the couch- I'm just trying to find some fucking candles. I'll be with you in a moment." The doctor continued his rant in murmured curses and violent shuffling. The SeeD Captain stumbled blindly through the room, knocking his shins against marble end tables and smashing his shoulder into brass lamps. The doctor snickered as he himself fumbled around his desk area for the elusive candles.  
  
Groping in the darkness, Irvine eventually palmed the supple leather of the shrink couch. Sighing, he sank into it and put his feet up.  
  
"Take your shoes off."  
  
Irvine followed the order. He was used to it. He removed his hat and lambs wool duster too- for manner's sake.  
  
"Dammit." The doctor snarled and, apparently, slammed the drawer shut- Irvine wasn't too sure what the sound was, other than violent.  
  
"Do you wanna reschedule?" Irvine asked casually, even though he already knew what the answer would be.  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright." Irvine accepted.  
  
"Start. I'll find my way over eventually." Irvine could hear him shuffling his way across the room. It sent a light chill up the SeeD's spine.  
  
"Okee. . .uh. . ."  
  
"Cowb. . ."  
  
"Okay, okay. I. . .uh. . .think I hate Zell."  
  
Irvine knew Doctor Malsay would have a field day with this, which was why he said it. Irvine didn't hate Zell- he was content with the fact that Zell made Selphie happier than he ever could. As long as she was sunny, the world was less sad than overcast.  
  
"Good. Good." Irvine could imagine the vicious twinkle in his eye. The good doctor had moved from his original spot, but the SeeD couldn't exactly pinpoint his location.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Stretching along the sofa, Irvine put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"Well. . .I guess I have a lot of reasons to hate him. I mean, other than the fact that he is so. . . I dunno. . .flighty and bi-polar. I mean- HE, like, hated me from the start. He felt threatened by me- I guess I was movin' onta his turf. But, he didn't even give me a chance. Yeah- I like to flirt, I like to have a good time. I'da shown him how ta lighten up if he'd tried ta get ta know me. But he didn't, and just started ta punch things and give me the evil eye all the time. He wouldn't say anythin' to me- he was pretty passive aggressive like that, always slandering me to Squall. Squall didn't care though, and that's probably why Zell wasn't threatened by Squall- 'cause he's a cold, frigid bastard. But I'm digressin'- anyway, I, like, tried real hard ta get Zell ta like me. I mean- I'm a likeable guy, y'know? He eased off a bit durin' the ultimecia times, but when we got back ta Garden and I became a SeeD, it all started up again. I mean- four years we've been finished, and he and I never 'hung out' or anythin'. We only talked idle chatter. And he ALWAYS found out that I'd been talkin' ta some girl, so he'd tell Selphie. And that was just fodder for the lil girl's paranoia. She knew I cared 'bout her, doc, but she didn't want me. And it's all because of Zell. Then, he made his move and boom! They're off ta neoTrabia and I'm stuck here with Squall and Quistis. . .and Rinoa. I just. . dammit!" He banged his fist on the table. It hurt. "I. . ouch! Shit. . .I could'a been in a nice, healthy family-like relationship with seffie, but no, I'm stuck here with my "friends" who just nag and bitch at me 'bout every lil thing. I'm getting so tired of this. I. . .just wish Zell were here. Man- I'd give it to him!"  
  
"What would you do to him, Irvine?" The name fell from the Doctor's lips in a sneer. A delicate draft flickered through the air, almost like a breath. Irvine shivered and grinned.  
  
"I'd take him to a nice, secluded area- the secret spot where all the cadets make out. If he didn't cooperate, I'd tie him up. . .hog time'em. . . and throw him in a sac. . ."  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
"Then I'd let him loose- he'd be scrambling, and squirming around like the lil bronco he is. I'd just take my gun out and. . ."  
  
"Which gun would this be?"  
  
"Exeter." Irvine chuckled. "I'd pull Exeter out and push it to his forehead. . ."  
  
"That's not like you, Irvine- you'd usually put it in his mouth. . ." The doctor interrupted from some indistinct area of the room. He was prowling.  
  
"Yeah, well. I don't want his slobber all over it. . ."  
  
"Would you kill him?"  
  
Pausing, Irvine shook his head 'no', then realized that the gesture had been for his benefit only, since the doctor couldn't see him.  
  
"Naw. . .I'd probably just strip him, slap'em around and leave'em for the Disciplinary committee to find. Oh, and take pictures. . ."  
  
"That's pretty immature, don't you think?" The Doctor's voice sounded a little. . .disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, well- I'm immature. Ah. . .what the hell. Maybe I'd make'em suck me off while I screamed out Seffie's name, who knows."  
  
Irvine grinned devilishly to himself. From where he was lying, he could hear the doctor's breath suddenly turn heavy and hammered.  
  
"W. . .what would you do, exactly?" The doctor's voice growled. Irvine tried desperately to suppress his snickers.  
  
"I'd do it exactly how I made Nida and Quistis do it last week."  
  
Doctor Malsay knew about Irvine's sexual appetite- the fact that, before and after Irvine's pseudo-tryst with Selphie, the galbadian slut had serviced, and been serviced by, many beautiful people of both sexes. He'd seduced half of Galbadia Garden, and now Balamb had become his feeding ground. And, sometimes, his power to seduce was so great, that he could lure totally uninterested parties into his web of filthiness. Like Xu, who had been harboring a great fire for the library girl for some years. Irvine had ridden her like a raging chocobo, and she and her well-used strap-on had repaid the favor. Nida had been another- his obsession with Quistis Trepe was the stuff tabloids were composed of. But he'd fallen for Irvine's charms in the shower almost a year ago when Irvine had just dropped to his knees, all wet and slick and soapy, to deep-throat Nida's very underused member. Now, the shower-suck was a ritual. Of course, Irvine had already explained these conquests to the doctor in great detail.  
  
". . .Dean Trepe? Irvine, this is new."  
  
Three years after the Ultimecia crisis, Quistis had been made Academics Dean to relieve Squall of his heavy burden as commander. A part-time instructor, Irvine and some of his colleagues had been rallying to get an increased budget. Quistis, of course, had proclaimed it impossible. After being elected the representative of their union, Irvine had presented Quistis with an ultimatum. She'd refused. Then, after a impassioned, five- hour long fuck-marathon on her desk, she agreed and drank herself asleep.  
  
That was his power.  
  
"Yeah. So. . .should I explain Quistis to you or Zell?" Irvine asked. There was a brief silence in between the question and answer.  
  
"Well, you've used a metaphor here. So, if you explain your actions with Ins. ..Dean Trepe, I can fully understand the punishment you wish to inflict on. . .Zell." Doctor Malsay hissed through the gloom.  
  
Irvine was more than happy to comply.  
  
"Alright, well- Here it is. The other instructors and I were lookin' ta buy some textbooks and materials for our classes, but all the funds were comin' outta our pocket. . ."  
  
"Keep the unimportant parts succinct. . ." The Doctor interrupted. "We only have an hour. .." Irvine could picture the snide frown on Malsay's face. It made him giggle internally.  
  
"Well. . .okay. So I went to see Quistis in her office. She was adamant about the budget- that there was no way that she could afford to pay us any more for the services we were giving. . ."  
  
"So. .. ?" The doctor was closer now; Irvine couldn't see him, but the air changed around him. The atmosphere felt physically warmer and the darkness was more suffocating.  
  
"So. . .I decided to give her some extra services. . ." Irvine announced.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I. . ." He swallowed, a little nervous. Generally, he wouldn't be. But with him being blind to his surroundings ( a handcap no sniper could ever handle), Irvine was a little on edge. Taking in a deep breath he continued. " I just gave her THE LOOK. And boy! Did she ever melt. I never figured she would, but she was real deprived. You could tell- she was so damned tense. . .So I crawled over the table and started to massage her shoulders. She really liked that. . ." The sound of circulating breath caught him from behind. The doctor was behind the sofa. Irvine ignored him. "Hyne, that girl was just itchin' ta get outta her clothes, so I started ta peel them right offa her gorgeous body. She needs ta let it all out more, y'know? But she did then. Stripped down to her push up bra and crotchless panties. She's a real blonde. . ." He chuckled. The doctor echoed that chuckle. "So, anyway. I figured she'd want me ta eat'er out, or somethin', so I start ta get down on my knees. But uh un! The vixen grabbed me and stuck her face in my crotch! Just like that, like a dirty whore. . ."  
  
". . .like you. . ."  
  
". . .like a dirty whore." Irvine repeated, gazing up. The doctor was looming over him. Irvine paid it little mind. "Then she took off my belt. . ."  
  
Something brushed against his waist. A hand. It was unlooping his belt. He closed his eyes. His shrink sank onto the leather couch, straddling the SeeD's knees. Said SeeD shuddered.  
  
"And unzipped my pants."  
  
Dexterous fingers unfastened his zipper.  
  
"Now- is this how she did it, 'Irvine'? I have to make sure I'm understanding you clearly. . ." Doctor Malsay interrupted. The sharpshooter nodded.  
  
"That's just fine. . ."  
  
"What did she do next? That slutty instructor. What did she do to you, cowboy?" Doctor Malsay sneered.  
  
"She. . .reached into my pants and pulled it out."  
  
Irvine's cock sprang to life as a warm hand pulled it out of it's denim prison. Malsay held it with both hands.  
  
"What did she do then? Did she stroke it?"  
  
"um. . .yeah. . ."  
  
The doctor began to jerk Irvine's sex slowly, with a deft and easy hand. Moaning softly, the SeeD Captain licked his lips and continued.  
  
"She used her other hand and massaged my balls. . .like a real pro. . ."  
  
"Okay. . ." The psychiatrist reached under and cupped Irvine's sac in his left hand. He worked the sharpshooter's balls delicately as his right hand sped up a bit. "Like this?"  
  
"Oh yeah- exactly like that!" Irvine gasped, grinning like an overstimulated moron.  
  
"You're such a slut." The Balamb doctor mocked. He worked the galbadian tramp slowly, but vigorously, just like he loved it. "Did she take you in her mouth? Now? Did she start to suck that popular cock of yours?"  
  
"Yes." Irvine panted as a hot, moist coverlet wrapped itself around the head of his sex. The tongue flicked back and forth languorously, tasting the Galbadian's legendary tang.  
  
"Fuck, Irvine." The doctor pulled away for a moment. Glancing down at his psychiatrist, Irvine grinned and winked. "What?" Malsay growled.  
  
"Nope. I told you. I was gonna tell you how Quisty and Nida did it." Running his hand through the older man's shaggy mop, he steered the eager mouth back to his now impatient cock. With his mouth wide, Malsay obliged Irvine and let the thick cock slide along his tongue and hit his soft palate.  
  
"Then she closed her mouth." Irvine whispered. The doctor did so. Irvine tightened his hold on his shrink's hair. "Then she took all of me in."  
  
Doctor Malsay glared at his client. Irvine shrugged.  
  
"Hey- if you can't handle it. . ." Malsay's purring growl tickled Irvine's sex as the SeeD pushed himself in up to the hilt. Laughing, he began to pump the elder's face up and down on his cock. He arched his back and forced himself in deeper- feeling the thick wetness and warmth as it drowned his aching member. The fire grew and spread in his loins. And Malsay behaved- giving into the sharpshooter's forceful fucking. He gripped Irvine at the thighs and bobbed up and down on the delicious, famous meat.  
  
The pain of his hair being pulled and the sensation of asphyxiation drove Malsay wild. His own erection was throbbing in the constraints of his suit. He wanted nothing more than to bury it in the cowboy's achingly tight ass. He groaned, low, knowing the vibration would turn the horny SeeD into a pile of cum. The shrink reached up to pull Irvine's hands away.  
  
"Hell no." Irvine muttered, pulling at the hair hard enough to scalp a man. Malsay hollered into the cock and the sharpshooter began to fuck his face harder, hips bucking. Irvine felt the luscious pressure build as he slammed Malsay's face back and forth. Yelling, he pulled his lover's face just off his cock as he came hard and screamed.  
  
"Seifer."  
  
The Doctor got a face full of slutty galbadian cum. And yet, for some reason, he wasn't impressed.  
  
"Irvine!" He hollered, rising to his feet and wiping the sticky goop from his face with his sleeve. Swearing profusely, he found his way across the room and turned on a lamp. It illuminated instantly.  
  
"Hey. . .you lied to me. . ." Irvine giggled, drowning in satiated, post- ejaculatory bliss. His partner was not amused.  
  
"Shut up, cowboy. Fuck." The man ran a hand through his thick, dyed-dark hair. Sitting up, Irvine tucked himself back in his trousers and grinned.  
  
"C'mon, Seif. What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong?!?!" Seifer yelled and grabbed Irvine by the shoulders, lifting him off the couch. "Irvine- what does incognito mean to you?"  
  
"Um. . .roleplaying?"  
  
"Shit. . ." Seifer dropped Irvine on his ass. The sharpshooter landed with a loud thud and pouted. Seifer shot one last glare at him. "Don't use my real name. I didn't spend four years establishing this persona and practice to have it thrown away by some slutty little wanker. So don't use my real name! Not even when we're fucking. You're fucking loud- someone might hear you."  
  
"Just blame it on my tourettes- that's what you tell Gladys, isn't it?" Irvine asked, rubbing his cheeks.  
  
"Still. . .don't use it. They'll run me outta here if they ever find out. Do you want that?" Seifer yelled, kicking at the wall. "Do you?!?"  
  
"I. . .no." Irvine responded lamely. Seifer glared.  
  
"No. . .I didn't think so. If I wasn't here, you wouldn't have anyone- and you need people, cowboy. You're too fucking scared to be on your own. And too unsure of yourself to be anything more than a cuddly little slut. Y'know, what? Fuck off, cowboy. We're done. Session's over."  
  
Irvine looked at Seifer, totally stunned.  
  
"We still have twenty-five minutes. . ."  
  
"So what?" Seifer sneered. "Get out. It's not like you pay me or anything- fact is, I probably owe YOU money, you little fucktoy. . ."  
  
"Look, Doc. I'm sorry. I won't give you away. It was just a slip up. . .take it as a compliment. . ." Irvine smiled brightly, winking. Seifer's humor didn't perk up.  
  
"Get the fuck out, Cowboy. . ."  
  
"Irvine. If I call you doctor, you can, like, use my real name." Irvine offered. It was always better to be yielding when Seifer acted like this. And Irvine was a good-natured guy- it didn't bother him to give in. "I'm gonna tell you straight up doc- I don't like it when you call me cowboy. It's really degradin', like I'm beneath you or somethin'. It's more degradin' than you callin' me slut or whore or anythin'. I don't like it,so stop it."  
  
Seifer raised an eyebrow. Irvine instantly regretted his choice of words. . .  
  
"Or what?. . .cowboy?" There was a maniacal gleam in Seifer's eyes. Irvine gulped.  
  
"Well. . .um. . heh heh. . ."  
  
"You're feeling degraded, eh?"  
  
"Um.." Irvine backed up. He tripped over a lamp cord, but regained his composure quickly. Seifer was still coming at him, hovering over him like a dark and sexually-addictive storm cloud. Backing up a few more steps, Irvine found himself pressed against something hard and jagged- the desk. The corner dug into his back.  
  
"Owww. . . .shit." Irvine moaned, turning his head to avoid Seifer's gaze. But the strong 'doctor' grasped the SeeD's face in his hands and stared him deep in the eye. "Doc. . ."  
  
"Do you really find it degrading to be underneath me?" Seifer whispered in Irvine's ear. The sweet puff of breath sent exquisite shudders down Irvine's back and make his cock leap in anticipation. " I thought you liked it. . .I like it. . ." Irvine felt the rather large and hard bulge in Seifer's pants press against his hip. That was it. His exuberant member leapt for joy.  
  
"Doc. . ."  
  
"Shut up, Irvine." Seifer hissed, pulling the sharpshooter's purple tank over his head. Smirking, Seifer almasy kissed Irvine Kinneas intensely, ravaging all the available crevices of the younger SeeD's honeyed mouth and lips. Leaving Irvine breathless and speechless, Seifer pulled the chaps and jeans from Irvine's hips, leaving the sharpshooter vulnerable and naked before him. Seifer licked his lips and ravaged Irvine's sinewy, golden form with his emerald eyes. "Let's continue with what you did with Quistis, Irvine. Only, this time. . ." Seifer grabbed Irvine by the hips and lifted him onto the mahogany desk. "We'll role play with you as Quistis and me as you. Now. . .did you kiss her, fondle her breasts, suck at those. . .perky tanned nipples?"  
  
Irvine could only nod.  
  
"Stop me if I'm wrong." Seifer smirked, dipping down to savor the salty sheen of Irvine's post-orgasm sweat. He ran his tongue along the sharpshooter's jaw and sucked on his adam's apple. His hands reached up to untie Irvine's glorious tide of auburn waves, which fell into the prostrate man's eyes and over his flushed cheeks. Seifer licked down his lover's neck to his handsome chest, then kissed the erect nipples and bit them gently.  
  
"Seif. . .if you're as hard as I am, you'll wanna do it soon. . ."  
  
Growling, Seifer bit down on Irvine's nipple.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Don't call me that. . ." The reformed doctor licked at the wound like a sensitive beast and calmed the irate sharpshooter. Irvine whimpered and settled back into his sumptuous daze.  
  
Seifer placed a couple of urgent kisses on Irvine's swollen cock and teasingly licked the underseam and sac, garnering streams of incoherent noises from his lover. He tasted the bit of precum that had gathered on the head.  
  
"Mmmm. . .grab your legs."  
  
Irvine folded himself up by pulling his long legs back towards his head. Seifer, ran a hand over Irvine's perfectly formed buttocks.  
  
"Fuck me." Seifer whispered. Irvine grinned.  
  
" Damn- you stole my line."  
  
"Shut up." Seifer laughed, spanking the younger man's tawny hide. Stepping back a moment, Doctor Malsay gazed at his so-very-accomodating lover. He was so very beautiful. And accepting. And horny. Seifer laughed internally and shook his head.  
  
"Doctor Malsay?"  
  
Both men's heads turned as they heard the door creak open and the secretary's nasal voice.  
  
" There's a call for. . .oh." She stopped and stared. She blinked twice.  
  
"Hi Gladys." Irvine called out cheerfully, still folded in half.  
  
"Hello Mr. Kinneas." The secretary replied seriously. Glancing from Irvine to Seifer, she nodded. "I'll. . .tell them to call back later, doctor."  
  
"Thanks." Seifer replied roughly. She stared at Irvine.  
  
"Bye Gladys."  
  
"Goodbye Mr. Kinneas."  
  
She closed the door quietly.  
  
"Sei. ..doc?"  
  
"I'm coming, just a minute." Seifer grumbled as he strode across the room to the liquor cabinet. He pulled a vial from the cabinet.  
  
"Is that the expensive stuff with the menthol?"  
  
"Yes, you horny fuck. Now. . .I changed my mind- you look so fucking stupid like that. Get on your front, you horny little cunt."  
  
Rolling his violet eyes, Irvine flipped over onto all fours. Seifer came up behind him, shedding his clothes as he tread. His large erection ached and throbbed and the sight of Irvine, so open and willing in front of him, almost forced his eyes to roll back in their sockets. Seifer ran a hand over Irvine's ass and in between the cheeks. He rubbed the tight little ring of muscle- Hyne, was Irvine ever tight. He felt like a virgin every time.  
  
"No wonder you're so popular. . ." Seifer moaned, uncorking the vial. He dripped some of the tingling, silky liquid onto his hot member and gasped as the cold burn intensified his sexual frustration. Pouring some onto his hand, he worked it onto the hole.  
  
Irvine moaned like a little Galbadian whore as his nemesis and shrink inserted a lubricated digit into his tight hole and began to stroke. Shallow, then deep. Then two fingers lathered in burning jelly. Seifer drove his fingers in, scissoring and petting until Irvine felt a little more accomodating. Then, holding back his anxiousness, the ex- knight grasped his lover's hip and squeezed his pulsating cock into Irvine's tight passage.  
  
Just the tip. Then an inch or two. Irvine gasped. It always hurt at first.  
  
Seifer pulled Irvine closer- hooking himself between the red-head's thighs. He pushed in a little further and withdrew to the tip. Then in farther and back. Grabbing onto Irvine's trim waist, Seifer thrust deep and began to pump.  
  
"God- you're so fucking tight. . ." Seifer gasped, his cock being strangled by the intense and unyielding cavern. He kept lunging in and out, rocking the SeeD with him as he fell into a pattern and found the angle- Irvine gasped as Seifer discovered that elusive spot, and fell into disorientation as the ex-knight pushed that button over and over again.  
  
Seifer impaled Irvine with his throbbing cock, forcing himself into the hilt. He reached around and began to pump the cowboy's lonely erection with the same rhythm. The heat and electricity pulsated through Irvine's ass and spewed hard through his cock and onto the desk. His body spasmed and fell onto the desk, rocked by his orgasm.  
  
Speeding up, Seifer thrusted wildly as Irvine's spasming body clenched and unclenched around the raging sex. He rode the galbadian vigorously and slapped his ass. The intensity built and Seifer roared as he released a hot load into his lover's channel. Wrapping his arms around Irvine's waist, the two rocked back and forth for a moment, riding out the surge of pleasure.  
  
They weren't in love, but they held each other like true lovers anyway. It just felt good.  
  
Their daze was broken by a knock. Groaning, Seifer pulled out of Irvine and pulled on his slacks.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your four o'clock is here, Doctor Malsay. . .shall I send him in?"  
  
"Gimme a second." Seifer grunted, donning his remaining clothes. Irvine, after a moment, followed his Doctor's lead.  
  
They did it every week, and sometimes multiple times. They knew the drill.  
  
Dressed and presentable, Seifer turned to Irvine and smirked.  
  
"Next week?"  
  
"You got it, cowboy." Irvine winked. "But I think I've developed a fear of the dark Doctor Malsay- I hope you get your generator working for next week!"  
  
Chuckling, Seifer turned off the lamp. He kissed Irvine gently on the mouth, then turned it back on.  
  
"I guess it repaired itself." Doctor Malsay smirked.  
  
At that point, Gladys opened the hall doorway and peered in. Picking Irvine's hat from the ground, Seifer placed it on the SeeD's head.  
  
"We'll talk about your fear of the dark next week, Irvine. See you next Thursday."  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay- R & R. This is my first attempt at Yaoi and I wanna make sure that I'm true to the sub-genre. Also, requests will be taken for future endeavours. *wink wink* 


End file.
